A Lost Child
by tmntsurviver
Summary: Losing something thats worthless is nothing. but losing a child is something, Master Splinter never knew how it happened, but one day when he woke up and went to go check on his four sons, there were only three. He looked high and low, looked everywhere he COuld and everywhere he knew his missing Son would go. But he never found his missing Son. Not until 10 years later?
1. Brother?

**_Wattpad~Geebee7_**

 ** _A Lost Child_**

He walked through the sewers of New York, not knowing how he remembered where to go. It's as if his mind disconnected from his body and was leading him towards home.

He stumbled a bit, losing blood by the minute. He didn't realize how bad his injury really was. His right arm was broken and he had a stab wound that went all the way through him in his abdomen. He didn't understand how he was still standing, still breathing, still walking. But he was glad he was still standing, breathing, walking, for he was headed home. He knew who his father was but he never knew where he was till now. Who had taken him away from his father when he was five, was a manin a metal suit.

From that day on that's the only person he ever knew, besides a tiger mutant, and a girl named Karai.

He kept walking and walking until he finally saw light. "Help!" He tried to yell out but it barely came out as a whisper.

He knew no one heard, so he kept walking. Ever so slowly, he finally made it to the entrance of what seemed to be the lair he was raised in when he was first mutated till hewas five.

He stumbled some more, taking a couple of steps into the lair. But before he could make it into the dojo, where he knew his father wOuld be..he collapsed.

In the dojo, we find a rat and three turtle brothers. They were having a conversation about who the leader of the team of three turtles would be. The three boys were arguing, yelling at one another before their rat father yelled at them, silencing them.

Then they heard something from the living room. The four mutants looked to one another then ran out of the dojo into the living room, finding the one thing they thought they wouldn't see ever again in their life's.

"LEONARDO!" Splinter yelled out, also in shock and happiness, but also fear.

Leonardo, the forth brother who had been kidnapped by the man in a metal suit, who he had known as Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

"LEO!" The three turtle brothers yelled out in shock and happiness.

The four mutants ran over to Leo, moving him so he was lying on his shell. Donnie quickly looked over his long lost brother, noticing all the bruises, cuts, his broken right arm and the stab wound that went all the way through his brother.

Leonardo, the forth brother who had been kidnapped by the man in a metal suit, who he had known as Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

The four mutants ran over to Leo, moving him so he was lying on his shell. Donnie quickly looked over his long lost brother, noticing all the bruises, cuts, his broken right arm and the stab wound that went all the way through his brother. "We need to get him to the lab! Now!" Donnie yelled out. Raph nodded at Donnie, grabbing a hold of Leo within his arms, n noticing how light his brother felt.

The four mutants rushed to the lab, Raphael setting his brother onto one of the cots. Donnie quickly shooed his brothers and father out of the lab, quickly sliding the door shut.

Donnie looked over to his brother, seeing he was barely conscious. Donnie slowly walked over to his

brother, grabbing his hand, "I promise brother... "I'll help you and

we all will help you get better." Donnie leaned over his brother kissing his forehead, watching as Leo fell unconscious, Donnie pulled away, slowly letting go of his brother, quickly getting to Work.

 **Well, Thats the first chapter :)** **Leave you opinion in the review section, Ill try to upload the second Chapter some time this week 3** **xoxo**


	2. Something better

**_Chapter 2~_**

 ** _A Lost Child_**

 ** _Wattpad~ Bebegee7_**

 ** _Something better._**

Hamato Yoshi, Iying on the ground in an alleyway, unconscious. His mind though, still at work. He didn't understand how it happened, didn't know it was even possible. H- He was different, he saw the change before he fell unconscious...he was not a rat. Not a puny, very delicate little mammal, but a human sized rat thatcould stand on two legs, walking on two legs and do what a a human can do but more.

His conscience came back to him when he heard wails. He quickly awoke, startled, not understanding where the wails were coming from. He searched the alleyway he sat in, and spotted the four baby turtles he had bought earlier. What shocked him though, is that now they were mutants like him. They were turtles yes, had a shell and green skin but they all had the figure of a helpless infant. They were actually quite adorable to Yoshi.

Yoshi, slowly got up, walking over to the four turtle tot, picking them up. They all quieted once in Yoshi's arms. All four looking at him, Curious but confused. The smallest of the four gently reached out to grab Yoshi's snout, laughing. Yoshi smiled back to the turtle looking at the others. "Don't not worry..I will help you, I will raise you like my own and I will give you the love you need." He said Smiling even brighter when he saw all four turtle tot smiling at him.

Yoshi knew he couldn't go around NY and be seen, he knew what humans were like, hee was once one. Humans couldn't except change. He knew for sure if they were ever spotted, they would try to either kill them, or take them in and do research on them, experiment on them. And he didn't want that for none of them.

He spotted a manhole. He walked Over to it, opening the lid and jumping down into the murky water below. He held onto the turtlestighter and started out in a jog down the tunnel. Looking for a place they all could call home.

He soon found an underground, abandoned subway relay station, Connected to a sewer and an abandoned subway tunnel. He set the four baby turtles onto the ground. He quickly searched the area, looking for any stragglers. He ended up only finding one, but he was dead. He quickly moved him somewhere else within the sewers, then returning back to the turtles. They all had fallen asleep, so Yoshi started to clean the place up. He knew he'd have to make this place home for the five of them. So..might as well start now.

It had been a couple of hours before the four turtles woke. Yoshi had been able to dust and throw most of the old items out that were useless to begin with.

Yoshi looked at the four turtles, he knew they were hungry. So he quickly went to the apartment he was staying in when he first got here and grab most of the food he had. He wasn't sure what baby turtles ate. He did all this without getting caught.

When he did make it back to the turtles, he found them all crying. He placed all the food he grab onto the floor beside them. They all knew how to crawl. Yoshi had to imagine they were at least 7 month old turtles in human years. All but one went for a food item. The one with green eyes went for the chips Yoshi had brought back. The one with baby blue eyes went for the left over pizza.

The one with brown eyes went for the lettuce. The one that didn't go for food had sapphire eyes. Yoshi found this turtle interesting. The turtle would look from his brothers to him. Yoshi just stared back, both staring at one another intently, then both turning away and looking at the others.

Through out dinner, Yoshi would try and make the turtle eat but he wouldn't. He started getting worried. He wasn't sure what he wanted. But he finally gave up, hoping that the turtle wasn't hungry and it wasn't something else. Night time rolled around and Yoshi found himself staring down at the four turtles who cuddled around one another.

'You have to raise them as my own.' Yoshi thought, 'start something new' He looked at every individual turtle. He gently picked each one up at a time. The first one he picked up was the one with baby blue eyes. He cuddled him in his arms, "Your name shall be Michelangelo." He gently set him down on a big blanket. The next one he picked up was the one with brown eyes, "You shall be Donatello." He gently set him down on the big blanket beside Michelangelo.

Next he picked up green eyes, "you shall be named Raphael." He gently put Raphael down on the blanket next to his other two brothers.

Finally he picked up the one with sapphire eyes. He stared down at sleeping turtle he held within his arms. He found this one the most interesting. He seemed to watch over his brothers, but he also seemed to be watching over Yoshi as well.

'Your name shall be Leonardo.'

 **Well thats chapter 2 done :):** **Please _RR. If_ I tet more reviews ill make chapter three tomorrow aftrer school.** **Good byez**


	3. A New Beginning

**_Wattpad- BebeGee7_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _A New beginning_

Yoshi decided to change his name. Wanting to start fresh with four sons. So he decided he'd go by the name.. Splinter. So as the days progressed, he watched one Son mainly, but still watching closely over the others. It's been a couple days now, 4 to be exact, and he still hadn't eaten. His brothers worried about him as well. Raphael even going to the lengths of forcing the food down his brothers throat, but his brother ended up throwing it up later that day.

Splinter thought it was because he was sick. He wondered though how the turtle would get sick in the first place. Every time the turtles were asleep, he would sit beside Leonardo and check for a high temperature. But there was nothing, it was normal. He was glad though, that by the fifth day he began to eat. Now Yoshi was wondering if it was just a trust issue.

Yoshi ended up calling home the lair, he also was impressed with himself for being able to clean the lair up within a week being there. But he also had so much time on his hands to himself, with the turtles sleeping all day. He laughed at himself a day after their mutation. He should have known better. He ended up having to sneak into a market and grab a couple packages of diapers, but he was smart and did it at night. And what he meant when he said 'a couple, he meant all that was there, 10 whole packages and of course baby Wipes. He went back the next night, grabbing some baby food, some baby formula and a couple of bottles. He did leave money on the counter, not being seen by the security cameras.The baby formula was what Leonardo Would only eat. Splinter was glad, all he Wanted from his son at the moment was for him to be eating and getting the rest he needed.

He had seen change in all of his sons

behaviors.

Donatello, a very curious child. Splinter losing sight of the boy very often.

Raphael, very loving towards his brothers, but also very hotheaded. Raphael tended to pick on Michelangelo the most. One minute he'd be trying to beat him up, the

next cuddling and nuzzling with him.

Michelangelo, the wild child. He'd pick on his brothers, mostly Raphael. He'd then find himself pummeled to the ground and the next minute cuddling with Raphael.

Then there was Leonardo. Splinter found Leonardo the most interesting. Leonardo Wasn't an ordinary child, and he wasn't talking about being a mutant. What he Was talking about, was his maturity. He tended to watch over his brothers at night, watch them during the day while they played not wanting to involve himself within their games. He sat silent, and just observed. He was a very over

protective child. And for one so young,

Splinter found himself feeling upset.

He ever caught Leonardo watching over him sometimes as well.

Splinter knew though, that his sons all

had great potential within. He could see them now. Grown and fighting. He

already knew that all of them would ask to go to the surface world, and letting them spread their wings was going to be the hardest part for him.

Day after day, the turtles grew and more of their personalities showed. Splinter found them very entertaining. He enjoyed feeding them, playing with them and even taking naps with them.

Splinter ended up finishing decorating the lair to his liking. He even was able to make a dojo, were he housed all his

weapons and other artifacts he was afraid would get broken by the turtle tots. He even gave them lectures on where and where they could not go. Keeping them out of the dojo, was what he tried for the

most. But one or more of them would slip between his fingers and adventure into the dojo.

Michelangelo had slipped between

Splinters fingers once when Splinter was still hanging most of the weapons on the wall. Michelangelo had grabbed hold of the nunchucks he had. Michelangelo ended leaving the dojo, within Splinters arms, crying and had a massive bruise on his head.

Splinter thought this would teach him a lesson to not go into the dojo..but the next day Michelangelo ended up with another bruise on his head.

Splinter was glad that his other sons saw the wounds Michelangelo received from his exploring, showing them that the dojo Was a very dangerous place. But...Michelangelo adventured into the dojo multiple times, and ended up receiving multiple wounds, mostly bruises. He didn't know what to do with.

Life continued on for the five mutants.

Everyone continued to get along with one another. Yes the turtles had their brawls with each other but they ended shortly.

Leonardo moved from eating the baby

formula to eating the baby food. Splinter found joy in him. He found joy in all of his Sons.

And as months progressed, he saw them all growing. Splinter was even trying to teach them how to say each others names. They eventually spoke their first words. Michelangelo's, (Splinter wasn't surprised either, but was very happy) his was of course PIZZA.

Raphael's, (Splinter laughed to himself) Was yelling MIKEY.

Donatello's, (Splinter didn't even know where the boy had heard the word from) his was SCIENCE.

Leonardo's, (the one word out of all of the tots first words Splinter cherished themost) his was DADDY.

 **GET READY!!**

 **The nect chapter is going to be very crazy sad and all over the place... should i upload it today or tomorrow. Please _RR_**


	4. It’s Gonna Be Alright

A month passed and the turtles were starting to stand on their own, but still having a bit trouble. They all could stand, but the record held is 30 seconds. And of course that record is held by the famous Michelangelo!

The brothers all got along, but still having their brawls. It tended to be between Michelangelo and Raphael the most. But their brawls were for fun or when Michelangelo would do something to his brother and Raphael would get mad.

Splinter also noticed that Donatello and Leonardo were the two that were calm. Yes Donatello was a handful, but only when he was curious and adventurous. Leonardo was calm and collective, not a lot of interaction with his brothers.

Splinter was also trying working on their speech, trying to teach them all how to say each others names. Besides Raphael and him yelling Mikey.

Splinter was even shortening their names.  
Leonardo, Leo.  
Raphael, Raph.  
Donatello, Donnie.  
Michelangelo, Mikey.

At the moment, Splinter was trying to teach Donnie, Raph and Mikey how to say Leo. But they all have been pronouncing his name as Weo.

Leonardo laughed joyfully every time his brothers would say his name.

Something Splinter found adorable, was when Leo would laugh his brothers would look at him and listen to his laugh. Waiting a couple of seconds and then laugh themselves. They'd all laugh so hard that they'd all roll back on their shells, laughing. They'd all stop for a moment, look at each other and then start laughing again.

Splinter couldn't help himself but laugh along with them.

When night fell, the turtles were all bathed and put to bed. Splinter would do them one at a time.

First Mikey because he loved taking baths and was one to usually make a mess, and was the hardest to put to bed, from being very energetic all day.

Then Raphael, Splinter struggled to bath Raph because he didn't like baths. But the good thing about put Raph to bed, was that he fell asleep faster than Mikey.

Next was Donnie, Splinter didn't have to struggle with him talking his a bath, and was very quick at falling asleep.

Finally Leonardo. Leo was just like Donnie when it came to takin a bath but was very different from his brothers when being put to bed. When Leo was bathed and ready to put to bed, Splinter would rap his small boy in a blanket and rock him to sleep, all the while the two looked deep into the eyes of the other. Splinter would stare down at his sons sapphire blue eyes and Leo would stare up at his fathers brown eyes. Eventually, Leo would fall asleep and Splinter tended to hold him a bit longer.

Splinter knew there was a stronger connection between him and Leonardo that he didn't have with his other sons. And he did feel a little bad about it. It's as if having a favorite.

He eventually placed Leo down beside his other brothers, giving his a kiss on the head and then walking out of the room to his room for the night.

In the morning, Splinter woke up finding two of his sons fighting, Raph and Mikey. He sighed to himself but laughed inside seeing his two other sons cuddled against one another still asleep. How they could sleep with their brothers fighting right beside them, he didn't know.

So he grabbed his two brawling sons, leaving Donnie and Leo, letting the two sleep.

Splinter ended up feeding them and then putting them in front of the tv he had brought from his apartment.

An hour later, Splinter went and woke his two other sons. As he was walking out of the room though, Raph and Mikey started fighting. Splinter sighed, laughing a bit.

Before Splinter made it to his sons room, he heard crying. He wondered if it was earthed Mikey or Raph, but when he turned back to the living room, the wails ceased. So when he turned back and walked to the boys room, the wails grew louder and louder the closer he got.

It was Donatello.

He quickly rushed into the room. He entered seeing Donatello sitting up beside his brother crying. He rushed over and picked Donatello up looking down at Leo.

His face paled.

His son was pale, his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

Splinter quickly set Donatello on the ground, turning towards Leo and starting to do CPR.

It when on for 5 minutes before Leo let out a shallow breath. He continued to breath, but his breaths were shallow.

Splinters heart was beating fast. He was afraid he could have almost lost his son.

He picked up both Donnie and Leo, walking out into the living room, where Mikey and Raph both sat silently. Thy looked over at Splinter as he entered the room with Donnie and Leo.

Both Mikey and Raph saw the tear dreams running down Donnie's face. Raph and Mikey then looked to Splinter then to Leo, seeing their brother pale, seeing the shallow breaths he took. The twos eyes started to gather tears.

Splinter walked over to where Mikey and Raph sat. He set Donatello down on the ground beside them. He grabbed the blanket from off the couch that wrapped are their bit that they called a living room. He wrapped Leonardo up in the blanket, and sat down in the middle of his other sons, cradling Leo within his arms. Donnie, Raph and Mikey all sat in Splinters lap, looking between their father and Leo.


	5. Fate Upon Us

He wasn't getting any better, he was getting worse. Splinter didn't know what to do anymore. He even went to the pharmacy at night sometimes, and he would grab a bottle of medicine that he thought would work for Leo but...nothing ever worked.

He'd cry all night, but sleep all day. Splinter decided they all would go nocturnal. So while Leo slept, they slept.

He did his best and tried to take care of Leo as well as Donnie, Raph and Mikey at nights but it was becoming very difficult. He decided to let him cry all night while he took care of the others, he felt terrible but he had to take care of Donnie, Raph and Mikey as well. So while he took care of them, he was forced to listen to Leo crying all night. He didn't abandon him, he just wanted to take care of them all. So when he put Donnie, Mikey and Raph to bed, he'd stay up a little later and take care of Leo then.

His brothers also worried as well. They ate less, slept less and they all would cry for there brother once in a while.

A couple more days passed, and everything just got worse.

A human ended up finding the lair, and the turtles all freaked out. Screaming and crying. Splinter ended up having to kill the man, then through the body in a stream. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey cried all night, none of them ate, he wasn't able to take them baths either. He felt bad.

A couple more days later Donnie, Raph and Mikey had all calmed down and stoped crying, they ate normally too. And he was able to take them baths and put them to sleep regularly too.

But what worried him the most, was that Leonardo...he always slept. He hasn't woken up at all since the day after the incident with the human. He was getting thinner and paler.

His brothers worried, but Splinter made sure to keep them entertained while he was tending to Leo.

One day while Donnie, Mikey and Raph were asleep, Splinter stayed up a bit longer and stared at his son Leonardo.

"What illness has come upon you my child?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He stroked Leo's head gently, letting tears stream down his cheeks.

Splinter was beginning to wonder if his son had fallen into a coma...

"No...I must not think this."

Splinter lied down beside his 9 month old son, who he decided that he'd keep in his room instead of the boys shared room.

He continued to gently stroke his child's head until his hand grew tired.

"Please wake up soon Leonardo..." he whispered to Leo before falling asleep.

That night he woke up around 10 pm. He woke to see his son still asleep, looking even paler than he was this morning. Sighing sadly, splinter stood up and walked out of his room to the boys shared bedroom.

When he walked in, he saw them all still asleep. Usually by this time, Raphael and Michelangelo would have already been up and fighting, but instead they were all cuddling up against one another.

Splinter smiled, not really wanting to wake them up.

"I think I'll just let them sleep. We will just go back to our normal schedule." He said to himself as he shut the door and walked back to his room. He laid down beside Leo and soon feel asleep again, till 7 am.

And of course when he went to wake his other boys, Raph and Mikey were fighting...again.

He picked them all up and carried them to the kitchen to feed them. As he was walking to the kitchen, the boys grew silent. He stopped mid way and looked down at them, seeing them all looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Weo?" They asked simultaneously, titling their heads to the side, their tears streaming down their innocent faces.

Splinter couldn't hold it back any long, and he also let his tears out. He pulled donnie, Raph and Mikey up to the crook of his neck, embracing them. Splinter slowly walked to his room, opening the door. His sons all turned and looked at their brother, who lied on a make shift bed sleeping, thin and pale.

They all screamed 'Weo!'. They all cried for their brother. Splinter cried for them and Leo. Devastated.

He walked over beside Leo and sat down, letting his sons take a better look at their brother.

Splinter noticed Leo's breathing changed as well in the short period he was gone. From normal breaths to very shallow ones.

He feared losing his son. What was he to do?! He wasn't a doctor, he was a ninja. What he was deciding to do...was going to the surface and finding someone he could trust to help him figure out what was wrong with his son.

But he didn't. What if got caught? Who would take care of Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey?

No one...

He had to stay here and let nature take its course.

He sighed as he watched his sons reaching out for their brother.

He wouldn't let them. He stood up with the three in his arms, and walked out of his room to the kitchen. He feed them and then bathed them. They watched tv for a while, then splinter decided they should all go to bed.

This routine went on for several days, till one day...something happened.


	6. Figment

Splinter woke up to crying. He blinked his eyes until he was fully awake. At first he through the crying was from Donnie, Raph or Mikey but no...this crying was much louder and much closer. He looked over at Leonardo.

"LEONARDO!!!"

Splinter sprang up and ran over to his son, picking him up and holding him close to his chest. He cried, happy and filled with joy that his son was awake. He wasn't exactly healthy but he was glad he was awake.

Splinter looked down at Leo who was still crying.

"You must be hungry." Splinter said standing up and walking to the kitchen. He quickly made a bottle of milk for him.

He went and sat on the couch, watching as Leonardo held his bottle drinking it's contents. He finished quickly, but started crying once more wanting another.

Splinter quickly got up and went to the kitchen preparing Leonardo another bottle. He then sat back on the couch and watched as Leo chugged another bottle, but this time he didn't cry for another one.

Splinter quickly burped him and the two went and checked on the others.

Suprisingly the others weren't up yet. Leo looked at them sadly. He had missed them so much. Leo turned to look at Splinter.

"R-Raph? M-Mikey? Bonnie?" Leo asked tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Splinter looked at his son, "they are just sleeping...and they have missed you dearly." He said caressing his sons cheek and kissing him on the forehead.

Leo then turned back to his brothers, seeing small movements, watching as they woke up.

Slowly, the three turtles realized their brother in their fathers arms.

"WEO!!!!" They all screamed in happiness and joyfulness. All three were relived that Leo was awake.

The rest of the day consisted of the four brothers cuddling up to one another, playing and just having fun catching up from the time they were apart.

The same routine went on, and soon we find our turtles all becoming 1. Splinter had the pleasure of buying all four turtles gifts.

Donatello had gotten books.

Raphael had gotten a couple toy race cars.  
Michelangelo had gotten a toy train.  
Leonardo had gotten building blocks and a blanket Splinter had made him.

Splinter felt bad for getting Leonardo two gifts but he couldn't help himself.

Raph and Mikey had fought over each other's toys and in the end they both ended up playing with Leonardo's blocks. Leo didn't mind at all cause what he cherished most was the blanket he got. He ended up falling asleep with his blanket while his two bros were fighting.

Donnie on the other hand was sitting beside his sleeping brother and was flipping through the pages of the books he got.

 **TIME SKIP**

Every second, minute, hour, day, month, year Splinter watched his four sons grow and live together. And soon...his sons were turning five.

He was prepared for the day. While his sons took their midday nap, he'd put their presents right beside them.

So when they get up they'd be able to open them. Splinter was very excited. He couldn't wait.

The next day was the day the turtles turned five.

Splinter acted as if it was a normal day. He got up and saw that his sons were up and playing with one another.


End file.
